Agente Secreto Blaise Zabini
by Lana Keat
Summary: Él sabía que cuando se trataba de Blaise Zabini siempre había metedura de pata, brazo y cabeza, o un sentido del humor muy cabrón.


**o-o-o**

**Agente Secreto Blaise Zabini**

**o-o-o**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **HP pertenece a Rowling, el pobre chico de Zabini y sus hermanastras son fruto de mi imaginación

* * *

En la zona que ocupa el bosque de Pentraeth en Gales hay una mansión. Es una construcción relativamente nueva, relativamente porque el terreno pertenece a la familia desde hace muchas generaciones y nueva porque el dueño la mando construir hará ya poco más de diez años.

No hay mucho que decir acerca de la casa, los ladrillos son negros con los detalles del exterior como las ventanas, la puerta y las columnas de color blanco, tiene seis dormitorios así que es pequeña según los estándares de la familia, tiene también un estudio, un comedor, dos salas de estar, una sala de hombres como dice el dueño, que es donde guarda todo el alcohol bajo llave porque conoce lo metenarices que es su hijo, y una cocina. La casa está oculta por una gran cantidad de hechizos para evitar que los muggles acaben donde no deben y vean cosas que realmente no deben ver, lo cual últimamente sería muy difícil de hacer sin magia porque esa gente está llenándolo todo de carreteras y metiendo las narices en la boca del lobo constantemente.

Esta casa es una mansión de campo y es propiedad de los Zabini, y están allí ese fin de semana.

A pesar de estar a principios de Junio, hacer un extraño calor y tener un pequeño lago a solo unos metros al sur de la propiedad, y no contemos con la playa que está a media hora de camino al norte, el hijo de Blaise Zabini está dentro de la mansión sentado en una de las salas de estar frente a su padre.

Hablando de chorradas diría él, recibiendo los saberes sagrados y las tradiciones de los Zabini diría el hombre.

Al chico realmente no le interesa lo que le está contando su padre, ya se lo sabe. Lo lleva escuchando desde que se alzaba un palmo del suelo, pero como el año que viene irá a Hogwarts su padre ha entrado en un estado mental de inquietud continua y no deja de arrastrarle de un lado a otro y de darle la vara todos los días con lo mismo, así que diciendo las cosas claras el chico está hasta los mismísimos de su padre.

Al menos su madre no estaba allí para añadirle más tirones y empujones a su ya agitada vida ¡Y menos mal! porque él ya ha visto como los padres de Scorpius, quien irá con él el año que viene al colegio, también lo estaban mareando y arrastrando de un lado a otro pero por partida doble ¡Qué manía tienen los adultos de arrastrarte a todos los sitios cuando van de compras, oye! y su pobre amigo de la infancia no tenía muy buena cara después de eso, siempre parecía a punto de vomitar entre tantos consejos sobre como actuar, como comportarse si alguien lo mira mal y sobre todo cómo no debe acercarse de ninguna manera a cierta familia si quiere tener una vida tranquila.

Después de ver eso siempre se alegra más que nunca de que su madre huyera después de darle a luz, al menos él solo tiene que tratar con un padre histérico y no con dos.

Y hablando de padres histéricos el suyo ahí va otra vez a contarle la misma historia, ¡Ya son trece las veces que se lo cuenta en lo que va de tarde por Merlín! ¡Oh mierda!¡Ha cogido otra vez una de esas copas que parecen conos aplastados!

Antes de que avance más la historia el chico desconecta los oídos, ya ha tenido suficiente y como la tarde parece ir sobre hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, él empieza a fantasear de nuevo sobre la tarta de manzanas que Grytto, uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión principal le habría hecho ya a estas alturas si su padre no hubiera prohibido cualquier cosa mágica en la mansión para que el cine muggle que tenía montado en la sala no se estropeara.

Si es que al final la culpa de todo era de los muggles, por culpa suya primero había habido una guerra ¿Qué les costaba haberse quedado calladitos y sin hacer ruido para que un psicópata no decidiera exterminarlos?

Segundo, después de la guerra había estado todo aquel tema de la reintegración del bando perdedor por medio de la comprensión de esa otra cultura...¡Y habían creído inteligente ponerle a su padre esas pelis! Seguro que habían creído que a un chico joven le gustarían porque estaba llena de acción y tías buenas medio en bolas, pero no se les había ocurrido pensar que ese mismo chico podría obsesionarse y por eso su padre se había pasado meses y años jugando frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero con las manos unidas en forma de pistola y diciendo "Mi nombre es Blaise, Blaise Zabini"

Y tercero estaba el puñetero golf. Su padre siempre le contaba como si fuera una gran gesta del pasado el glorioso día en el que unos empleados del ministerio les habían llevado a él, al señor Draco Malfoy y al señor Gregory Goyle al campo de golf de Thetford en Norfolk, Inglaterra, aprovechando que eran solo tres ya que el señor Theodore Nott estaba acompañando a su esposa en el parto de su primer hijo. El señor Nott siempre le había agradecido a Cuthbert el haber nacido ese día, porque así se había evitado tener que estar siete horas al sol, de pie y dándole golpecitos a unas enanas pelotas blancas que ni siquiera volaban. A su padre por el contrario ese juego le había encantado y de hecho habían tenido que amenazarle para que bajara del cochecito que habían conducido por el campo.

Su conciencia voló brevemente al mundo exterior, a juzgar por el tiempo ya era casi hora de que le tocara hablar.

-Y si en ese entonces aún no tienes edad para beber, es decir menos de catorce, lo que tienes que hacer es bajar el brazo así y apoyarlo sobre la mesa, te inclinas hacia la chica, si es un chico ni te molestes en mirarlo, y dices...

-Mi nombre es Blaise, Blaise Zabini -repitió con falso interés por catorceava vez. Contuvo las ganas de suspirar, si es que era su padre el ceporro y no él.

Siempre había pensado que cuando los del Ministerio le pusieron esas películas a su padre no tenían ni idea de que era lo que estaban haciendo y el monstruo que habían creado. Su padre había acabado totalmente enganchado a aquella saga de películas de agentes secretos, planes malvados, peleas y sexo, y eso había acabado por afectarle a él, su hijo, desde el momento en que nació.

Su padre había recordado mal la frase del protagonista y como al querer buscarlas en el mundo muggle se perdió por completo y no podía mandar a un elfo a comprarlas su nombre había acabado siendo un chiste andante. Su segundo nombre era Blaise por su padre, como era normal pero su nombre de pila también era Blaise porque su padre era un egocéntrico y no se le había ocurrido un mejor nombre ya fuera primero o segundo para un niño que el suyo propio. Además según él quedaba de lujo cuando lo decías imitando al agente secreto.

Luego de enterarse de cual era la verdadera frase, su padre siempre había dicho en su defensa que James podía ser tanto un nombre como un apellido y él siempre contestaba: "¿ Pero Bond?¿Qué persona se llama Bond?". "Muchas" respondía entonces el hombre con una sonrisa burlona y luego encima había veces que hasta añadía: "que no conozcamos a alguien que se llame así no quiere decir que no exista. ¿Quien sabe? Quizá un día te encuentres con un tipo llamado Bond James ".

En esos momentos era cuando él quería ser como sus hermanastras y poder lanzarse a pegarle sin recibir luego un capón. Las mellizas que solo tenían cuatro años se habían escaqueado hacía rato y se habían ido a jugar a su cuarto con algo que los muggles llamaban "plasticina" o algo así.

Al pensar en ellas era cuando se daba cuenta de que o su padre era un capullo que se reía de ellos a sus espaldas o tenía un grave problema mental, porque sus hermanas tampoco habían salido muy bien paradas en cuestión de nombres.

Cuando él tenía cinco años su padre había querido tener más hijos pero no tenía ni esposa, ni pareja, ni nada salvo lo que él llamaba encuentros al azar, y según él no le apetecía tener que esperar a encontrar a alguien, así que el mago había acabado contratando a una bruja para que tuviera a las chicas y luego desapareciera sin ninguna responsabilidad legal. Por eso ellas tampoco habían tenido una madre que impidiera otra metedura de pata y como era de esperar cuando se trataba de Blaise Zabini había habido metedura de pata, brazo y cabeza, o un sentido del humor muy cabrón.

Para los nombres su padre no tenía ni imaginación, ni tiempo.

-¿Y como tendrás que pedir los martinis?

-Agitados, no removidos.

-¡Ese es mi chico!¡Vamos a jugar al golf!

Blaise Blaise Zabini gimió y golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

* * *

Esta cosa rara se me ocurrió un día que mi primo puso una película de James Bond y no se por que pero en ese momento me imaginé a Blaise frente a un espejo diciendo "mi nombre es Blaise, Blaise Zabini" con tono grave haciendo una pistola con las manos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, después de eso me imagine a un enfurruñado mini Zabini a su lado espalda contra espalda y me reí muchísimo asi que espero que os guste.

Besos ^^


End file.
